


A Dream

by Dreams of Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feel-good, Kissing, Lemon, Making Out, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Dreams%20of%20Eonneo
Summary: You knocked on the door, lightly, nerves shot. You clasped your hands in front of you and waited. The door opened, and he stood in front of you. You had to look up quite a bit, his head practically at the top of the door, and you saw his soft smile.“Hello,” he said, with a hint of charm. He stepped aside, welcoming you in.





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream the other night about a charming 6'8" guy pleasing me. This is very based off of it. The most important thing I remember is how charming he was on wanting to please me. And that's always nice. So he has no name, and it's a reader insert. Just a quick little snippet. I hope you enjoy my dream as much as me.

You knocked on the door, lightly, nerves shot. You clasped your hands in front of you and waited. The door opened, and he stood in front of you. You had to look up quite a bit, his head practically at the top of the door, and you saw his soft smile.  
“Hello,” he said, with a hint of charm. He stepped aside, welcoming you in.  
“Hey,” was all you managed back as you walked by him. He smelled faintly of cologne. You had to guess his height was nearly six foot eight, though you were unsure of where those exact numbers came to mind. Long, brown hair reached near his back, the top tied behind.  
Shutting the door, he lead you to the living room. His house was simple, but very clean and neat. It was befitting of him.  
You sat on the couch, tightly curled up with your hands on your lap. He sat by you, looking down at you with a smile.  
“How are you tonight?” he asked.  
“I'm...well,” you replied, still feeling nervous. You felt welcomed, but this was something you did not do often.  
He rested a hand on your back, rubbing it softly.  
“That's good to hear.” As his hand moved up your back, teasing your hair a bit, you felt your heart flutter. There wasn't much to say between the two of you.  
“Are you comfortable being here tonight?” he questioned, and that put you at ease. He seemed very attentive to you being comfortable, and that was rare in these kinds of situations.  
“Definitely,” you softly replied, looking up at him with the best smile you could manage. You were still immensely nervous, but surely becoming more at ease with his kinddemeanor.  
His arm reached around your shoulder, pulling you into him, but not too strongly. While that hand rubbed at your arm, his other moved to your cheek, caressing it. His soft touch was welcomed, but only made you more nervous.  
Gently, making sure you didn't want to resist against it, he pulled you into his chest, hands still moving around you. The smell of his cologne was much stronger, filling your senses. At first, he kissed your forehead, your heart beating loudly in your ears. Dotting kisses across your face, he leaned down and met your lips. It was a quick one, but then he offered another, and it didn't take long before your tongues met in a mess. Even as you kissed, his hands moved around your body.  
The two of you began to lean back, shuffling to the point that he was over you. This didn't last too long; he was far too tall to comfortably rest in that position. So he retreated, standing, holding a hand out to you.  
“The bed is more comfortable,” he invited, and so you took his hand, letting him lead you to his room. As you expected, it was minimalist, but almost cozy.  
As soon as you entered the room, he pressed you against his dresser, hands moving over your body, squeezing everywhere he felt right. You two kissed again, tongues together again, and it felt right.  
He began to undress you, but slowly, making sure you felt comfortable with it. First, it was your shirt, and at the sight, he kissed your collarbone. Slowly, you felt yourself craving him and his touch. He followed in aiding you with your shoes, socks and pants. You were left in your bra and underwear, and after some persuading of his hands and mouth, you followed with those.  
“Beautiful sight,” was all he said, and he coaxed you to his bed, which was large. You expected as much from his size.  
Upon it, you sat on your knees, the two of you still a mess of hands and tongues. His right hand slid from your side to between your legs, two fingers slowly entering you. It felt as if he were flicking them, rubbing his thumb over the outside, and it made you tense. He was _good_.  
“I like watching you enjoy this,” he chimed, and his confidence only added to the feeling. He did this for a while longer, and it did get you close. When he knew this, he stopped, and you felt a longing for more. He invited you off the bed and back to the dresser, asking you to face it. Gently, he pressed on your back, leaning you onto it, arms resting in front of you. After a few moments of him preparing himself, you felt his soft touch at your hips. And with light movement of his own hips, he was inside you, slowly with a nice rhythm.  
“How's that?” he whispered as he moved.  
“Great,” you said back, and it was. You clenched your hands, tensing under him. He knew he was good, and that only heightened the bliss.  
One hand held your hips steady, the other now rested by your head on the dresser. He was tense as well, and you took great head the small grunts and breaths he took. All that he felt he was feeling because of you. There was something just arousing in that itself.  
He began to speed up, though he still took his time, wrapping his hand into your hair but never fully pulling. In that moment, you felt yourself reach the edge, and you weren't too quiet with it. He gave just a quiet, quick laugh, quite obviously enjoying his work on you.  
It didn't take long until he let out one last gasp, his movements becoming sloppy against you. Once finish, you both stood there, catching your breath. He stepped back, and both of you cleaned up.  
“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” he asked, now in more comfortable clothing, holding out one of his large shirts to you. You smiled, a bit nervous, but agreed, and the two of you spent the evening on the couch, with you in his arms, talking before drifting to sleep.


End file.
